Nektann (Istota)
Nektann to władca Skakdi z wyspy Zakaz. Biografia Nektann, razem z innymi Skakdi żył w pokoju z innymi gatunkami, aż do przybycia Makuty Spiriaha. W wyniku eksperymentów Makuty, Nektann i inni Skakdi zostali zmienieni w szalone i żądne walki istoty. Jakiś czas po tym wydarzeniu, Nektann został wybrany na wodza jednego z plemion Skakdi. Ustanowił swój obóz w pobliżu linii brzegowej Zakazu. thumb|left|160px|NektannJakiś czas temu, Nektann rozkazał przywieźć automatyczne roboty bojowe z wyspy Xia, które zostały nazwane jego imieniem - Nektann - ze względu na fakt, że był pierwszym Skakdi, który z nich skorzystał. W ramach przygotowań Zakonu Mata Nui do wojny z Bractwem Makuta, Axonn i Brutaka przybyli na Zakaz, by zawrzeć pakt z Nektannem, polegający na sojuszu Zakonu ze Skakdi. Kiedy stanęli przed bramą, zaatakował ich oddział Skakdi. Po walce, pokonaniu większości żołnierzy i uszkodzeniu budynku, obaj agenci Zakonu poddali się. Axonn nalegał, by zobaczyli się z Nektannem i ostatecznie para znalazła go, siedzącego na tronie, ozdobionym bronią poległych wrogów. Axonn oszukał Nektanna mówiąc, że przekonał już innych władców Skakdi, a walka z Bractwem da mu bogactwo. Nektann w końcu zgodził się być sojusznikiem Zakonu w walce z Makuta. Nektann zgromadził następnie swoje wojska, po czym wysłał część z nich na jedną z południowych wysp, gdzie odkryto duże skupiska Rahkshi. Podczas gdy Axonn i Brutaka zajmowali się poszukiwaniem tajemniczego miejsca na wyspie, władca Nektann poprowadził swoje siły do walki z Rahkshi. Choć bestie Makuty złamały jego ludzi, Skakdi w końcu zebrali w sobie tyle wściekłości, że wrócili do walki i szybko rozbili szeregi Rahkshi. Rządy Teridaxa thumb|Nektann przewodzi Rahkshi w walce z Toa Mahri Gdy Teridax objął władzę we Wszechświecie Matoran, Nektann widział, że nie ma sensu walczyć z Makutą, więc przyłączył się do niego. Został pewnego razu wybrany przez Teridaxa, by na czele armii Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego zdławić rebelię panującą na Metru Nui. Tam napotkał opór ze strony Toa Mahri. Później zebrał swoją armię i wyruszył na południe. Jego armia znalazła się potem na Bara Magna, gdzie starła się w bitwie z Glatorianami. Podczas walki, Nektann znalazł fragment Złotej Zbroi i przywłaszczył go sobie. thumb|left|Nektann walczy z Tahu Niedługo potem stanął oko w oko z Toa Tahu. Starcie skończyło się roztopieniem pancerza Skakdi przez Toa Ognia i odzyskaniem przez niego części zbroi. Po bitwie, Nektann został pojmany i uwięziony. Alternatywne wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W Królestwie, Nektann i inni Skakdi przetrwali koniec Wszechświata Matoran po śmierci Wielkiego Ducha. Po migracji na Mata Nui, Nektann został wybrany na jednego z członków rady Turagi Takanuvy. Cechy i umiejętności Jako Skakdi, Nektann ma dostęp do Żywiołu Wody, tylko w kooperacji z innym Skakdi. Posiada również moc wzroku i trzecią dodatkową moc. Nektann jest także większy i silniejszy od innych Skakdi. Nektann respektuje potęgę, stąd jego sojusz z Teridaxem po przejęciu władzy przez Makutę. Posiada spore doświadczenie w prowadzeniu wojny, choć brakuje mu go w innych dziedzinach; nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed rozważaniem nad rolą Skakdi w funkcjonowaniu Wszechświata Matoran. Broń Nektann dzierży Wodny Sierp jako swoją broń. Statystyki Informacje o zestawie Nektann został wydany w serii BIONICLE Stars w 2010 roku. Zestaw był reklamy jako "Piraka", gdyż ta nazwa była lepiej znana wśród klientów. Set zawierał 14 części, łącznie z fragmentem Złotej Zbroi. Łącząc Nektanna z innymi zestawami serii, można zbudować Gaardusa. Ciekawostki *Imię Nektann zostało zasugerowane Gregowi Farshteyowi przez członka BZPower i BIONICLEsector01 o nicku Nuhrii the Metruan. *Nektann ma zwierzaka - Muakę odzianą w kolczastą zbroję. Została najprawdopodobniej zagubiona po bitwie o Bara Magna. *Broń Nektanna została zaprojektowana przez Kelly'ego McKiernana, webmastera BIONICLE.com. Początkowo miał mieć dwie bronie, ale ostatecznie został wydany jako set z jedną. *Na pierwszych, prototypowych zdjęciach, Nektann dzierżył Wodny Harpun. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Skakdi category:Skakdi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kanon stworzony przez fanów Kategoria:Generacja 1